warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synthesis
Synthesis is a community-driven project organized by Cephalon Simaris, with the goal to populate the Sanctuary database with uncovered knowledge behind the WARFRAME universe. Mechanics The goal of Synthesis is to analyze a selected Synthesis Target multiple times and fulfill the targeted amount stated in the Sanctuary. During each Synthesis cycle, Cephalon Simaris will state an enemy of interest and request the Tenno to perform Synthesis on said enemy, using proprietary tools such as the Synthesis Scanner and Kinetic Siphon Traps. The community progress of each Synthesis is tracked via a progress bar and a leaderboard. A personal progress bar out of 10 synthesis target scans is also shown to the player, which they must complete in order to attain access to the respective synthesis results. Once the community progress is completed, the Tenno will be rewarded with elaborated lore related to Warframe, which can be accessed in the Sanctuary. Previous Synthesis Targets that have not yet been fully scanned by the player can be selected as a personal target on the left console in the Sanctuary to complete the scan and unlock the corresponding lore entry for the player. The Synthesis project can be started by visiting the Sanctuary in any of the Tenno Relays, and then speaking to Cephalon Simaris about Synthesis, who will explain the process. The player will then be provided with a free starting set of Synthesis Scanners and Kinetic Siphon Traps once the conversation finishes. Instructions During each Synthesis cycle, a specific enemy will be targeted by Simaris. Depending on the affiliated faction of said enemy and the tile set the player is in, Cephalon Simaris will announce the presence of a Synthesis Target and ask the player to capture the target using the Synthesis Scanner. Scanning objects and enemies will grant the player , where the amount of Standing awarded is scaled with the enemy level and will multiply further if a stealth scan is successfully performed. Successful synthesis of the Synthesis Target will also grant extra amounts of Standing and contribute to the Synthesis community progress in the Sanctuary. Kinetic Siphon Traps Kinetic Siphon Traps can assist in Synthesis Scanning by temporarily suspending Synthesis Targets in stasis, ceasing their movements for a short period of time. They can be deployed by throwing near a Target and will automatically take effect. Each Kinetic Siphon Trap lasts four seconds. Synthesis Targets Synthesis Targets are primary targets to be analyzed for Synthesis. They have a blue aura, posses more health than regular units and will always be on alert regardless of the alert status of the tile set. Synthesis Targets have multiple nodes around their body to be scanned. Once Synthesis is complete, the Target will vaporize. Synthesis Targets are considered their own separate unit outside of the normal enemy count. On Exterminate missions, this means that the Synthesis Target is an extra enemy that is not revealed by the enemy counter or minimap threat locator, and thus must be found using the Synthesis Scanner. Synthesis Targets are capable of deploying different special abilities, which unlock upon being scanned the first time. They can use these abilities to impede player attempts at scanning them, whether by dealing damage or enhancing their chances at evading the player. A Synthesis Target can only have one particular ability at a time, and the ability they receive will be random. Some known abilities are listed below: *Doppelganger: While on the run, the Synthesis Target will split into two, which can distract players as to which is the real version. Only the original Synthesis Target is affected by Kinetic Siphon Traps however, making it an easy way to identify the real one. The original will also have nodes, as the doppelganger will not show nodes when looking through the scanner. *Invisibility: The Synthesis Target has the ability to temporarily become invisible to evade player detection, as the waypoint also disappears. They can still be affected by given abilities and Kinetic Siphon Traps while invisible. *Magnetic Trail: The Synthesis Target continuously leaves behind a black trail of magnetic interference that lingers in the air for around five seconds. Players who enter the black haze will face severe UI disruption (worse than the normal magnetic scramble effect) and lose all energy. *Riftwalk: The Target enters into a riftwalk state similar to Limbo's Riftwalk for a while, making them immune to all attacks and abilities with the exception of Kinetic Siphon Traps for the duration of their Riftwalk. *Sapping Orb: Just like Sapping Ospreys, the Synthesis Target can drop orbs that inflict damage in an AoE. *Shockwave Bomb: The Synthesis Target can drop a projectile that releases a shockwave pulse that knocks down players, in a fashion similar to the Anti MOA's shockwave. *Tar: Similiar to Tar-Mutalist MOAs, the Synthesis Target covers the ground with a thick, viscous tar that deals damage and slows down players that walk over it. *Teleportation: After the first scan, the Synthesis Target begins to teleport similarly to Vor, but only travels a short distance with a cooldown in between teleports. Imprints Trivia *The Runner's Synthesis Imprint entry is the first entry that has accompanying images, to compensate for the short text entry. Media Warframe - Synthesis See also *Cephalon Simaris - The Syndicate responsible for Synthesis. *Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris) - Cephalon Simaris enclave which houses Synthesis researches. *Codex - a smaller scale database for personal use. Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Update 16 Category:Mechanics Category:Lore